Live for us
by YoloBaby
Summary: Vespers want the serum...that means TROUBLE.Warning:Violence,Sad Amy, and Ding dong ditching!(may or may not have plastic swords) THERE is HUMOR!Yes first few chp. are horrible but as you read on it gets better. LOTS BETTER.
1. He is gone

This is my first fanfiction! I can't wait to read your comments! It might be really short. I know a lot of this is horrible but I really don't feel like fixing any of it!

Amy's POV

It had been 2 days since Dan was kidnapped. "I-Its all my fault!" She cried to her au pair. "Amy it's not

your fault it's the Vespers!"She replied. "Thanks for reminding me!"She coughed out between tears. "No

that's not what I meant, I meant-"Amy interrupted her by storming of to her room. She flopped on her

bed. "It's all my fault" She whispered to herself. Before she knew it her hands went to her pocket. Amy

could feel Dan's inhaler in her pocket. What will he do without it? When will we find him? Where is he?

The day he went missing she remembered clearly. It was a sunny day at the park they were walking to a

family reunion. When a van pulled up and two big men jumped out and tried to grab Amy, but Dan

wouldn't let that happen. He tackled them while telling Amy to run. Of course Amy wouldn't leave her

brother she grabbed Dan and they both ran! They ran for there lives but eventually got cornered. The

two men must have noticed this because they both started to take out guns. " L-Leave us alone!" Amy

yelled at them she hated it when she stuttered. "Not chances were leaving with at least one of you!"

The bigger one replied, while pointing the gun at Dan. "N-no!" She screamed. Dan must have know

something bad would happen to Amy if he didn't do something. He stepped forward and told them if

they took him would they leave Amy alone. Amy couldn't stand to think of what happened after that.

Amy would never stop looking for him... even if she had to put her own life on the line.


	2. Ding dong ditching

Second Chapter! Hope you like it!p.s. The story might be really short. I made it easier to read.

Dan's POV

The last thing I remember is being cornered at the park with a gun pointed at me, everything else is just a blur. I

have a huge headache, I don't know were I am, or were my sister is. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I could feel

bonds around my hands; they were cutting at my skin. "Your awake." Said a ruff but smooth voice in the

shadows. "Who are you, were is my sister!" I replied angrily. "All answer your questions as soon as you answer

mine."He replied. "What!"Dan yelled. "What are the ingredients to the serum?" he said. Right know I would rather

remember the gun being pointed at me than this.

Nellie's POV

It was silent at dinner. Amy wouldn't even touch her food. "Amy you need to eat." I told her.

Her only reply was a slight shrug of the shoulders. "OK then be that way." I replied. "Nellie, Dan is kidnapped and

were just sitting here trying to enjoy a meal." She snapped. "Amy I know you miss him I do to, but right know we

can't worry about that" I told her. "NOT WORRY MY ONLY FAMILY LEFT COULD BE DEAD!" She yelled at me. "Amy?" I

replied softly. "Sorry I just I miss him he's all I have left!" She cried. " Amy I know-" but I was cut of from the

sound of someone knocking at the door. "I'll get it" I said. When I opened the door no one was there. "Really?

What's with teenagers these day's. " I was about to close the door when I realized something . A box. I picked it

up and dropped it by Amy. "What is it?" She asked. I don't know I haven't opened it. We decided to take it into

the living room and then open it. For a second we both just stared at afraid to open it. " Well lets open it" I said.

That's all I have for this chapter I hope you liked it! Please Review!


	3. I did not see that coming

Hey sorry I haven't written in a long time I had writers block. Ok so here u go! I decided to start to make an effort into this story because I got a really good idea!

OH BY THE WAY IN THIS STORY FISKE IS ON A MISSION

Dan's kidnappers POV:

Man this kid will not talk I have tried everything, a shock chair, starvation and even made

up lies about his parents like they survived the fire but didn't like him so they left but

always wished that Amy could have gone with them.

I'm getting restless! So time to bring out the big guns. No not real guns ( I already tried

that), my boss told me that this kid had asthma so I am going to use that against him.

"Jim get your butt up here, your so slow!" why did I have to be stuck with him as a

partner? My thoughts went back to the half dead kid lying at my feet. He looked so much

like his father. But back to my evil plan (jeez I sound like a person from a cartoon) any

way I have made a machine ok I actually bought it of from an Amazon for evil people,

but it is a see through box that I will put the boy inside and it will fill up with a gas ok its

just dust, so the dust will attack the boys lungs… you know I just realized if it attacks his

lungs will he be able to tell me the serum? Huh. Well I'll just wing it! Sides I already

paid a

fortune for this machine. So hopefully the boy talks… where is Jim with that machine!

"Jim hurry up!" I was really getting impatient." Sir I have been her for ten minutes, I just

didn't want to interrupt you from your thinking" I could have gave him one of my

signature evil glares but decided to save that for the boy, instead I slapped him. And

cussed a little. "Just get the machine ready!" Jeez I can't wait to not have to work with

this idiot. " Uh sir it looks like we need some batteries." Oh how much I missed my old

partner. "Well go get some instead of wasting your time telling me this" I said while

rolling my eyes. "Ok sir I will do that right away just to make you"- "go!" I screamed at

him. I heard moaning at my feet. "Oh shut up, and enjoy right know while you are still

alive" I knelt down to his face. "Because in time you won't be."

Amy's POV:

I was to busy staring at the box in front of my face to hear wait Nellie had said, maybe

something about opening it? "Earth to Amy jeez I have been saying that a lot to you

lately" I looked at her and just shook my head slowly while giving her the look that

said is this really a good time. " Huh no back talk any more?" She said before blowing

a bubble of cotton candy flavored gum.**(I love cotton candy!) **"Can we just open it

already?" I was starting to get really tired, the bags under my eyes felt like a hundred

pounds! " No were just going to sit here and stare at it… Of course we are going to open

it!" At times like these I feel like Nellie is more stressed than I am. "Talk about back

talking back" I murmured. "What was that" She glared at me with half her gum sticking out

of her mouth, it took all my will power not to laugh. " Let's just open it" I said as I got

up to get scissors. When I got back the tape was already of." Ok I guess we don't need

scissors." I could see that she was trying not to laugh." Hopefully this will have to do

with finding D-Dan." Nellie just nodded. I reached out my hands shaking with fear,

I took a deep breath, grabbed the corners and DING DONG! I jumped back into the

couch as Nellie got up and ran to the door. I tried to see how was at the door but Nellie

was in the way." Who are you?" Nellie said. I heard a man asking if they could talk some

where else. "Sure right this way." Nellie stepped aside. Two people a man and women

came in I couldn't see there faces or tell what there hair color should be because they

were covered in dirt and other substances I would rather not talk about. When they saw

me they didn't let me out of there sight.

Nellie must have noticed this because, she asked me to go to my room.

" Oh no I think Amy needs to here this" The woman said. Was it just me or were they

familiar. "Ok um you can sit here" Nellie said while pointing at the couch farthest from

me. I was really getting worried what if something bad had happened to Dan. I'm going

to faint If they don't start explaining. "Well first where is Dan." Tears were threatening

to fall down my face. "H-he was kidnapped" Nellie managed to get out. "WHAT!"

They screamed and did something strange… they stood up and hugged me. Nellie looked

shocked and then angry. "So are you going to tell us why you are here" The two

strangers let go of me looking really embarrassed. "Oh yes well you see…" the strange

man seemed to be lost in thought. I was getting really impatient. "Why don't you tell

us your names first" Nellie suggested. The woman spoke first " Well my name is

Hope and this is my husband Arthur Cahill."


	4. WHAT

I'm back… ok … I don't own the 39 clues…or…fake pirate swords…(cricket noise)…curios aren't ya!

DAN'S POV

I'm going insane. Three words one meaning. Questions… how long have I been

here…is Amy safe…will I live…is anyone looking for me…will I die alone? Answers…

none. I want to see Fiske, Nellie, Amy, and everyone else even the Cobras. A soft

moan comes from my throat. Then there is the pain. I feel like my whole body was

turned off… and then bam it feels like thousands of knifes were stabbed into me.

That's when I start to wake up from the madness but only to wake up to horror.

Standing there was my kidnapper. He said something that I couldn't make out, then

he knelt down and I could hear him clearly "Because in time you won't be" what was

that supposed to mean. Then he kicked me in the stomach. I tried to scream but

nothing came out but a whimper. He just laughed then grabbed me by the shirt and

lifted me up just to threw me back on the ground .I felt a crack in my back then I

blacked out.

Hope's POV:

Arthur and I had first left the box at the house then left, but we talked it out and

decided to reveal ourselves to our children. I couldn't believe it when I learned that

are children won the 39 clues. "Are you ready?" asked Arthur. "Ready as all ever

be" I replied anxiously. "Here we go" before he knocked on the door. It took a while

before the door opened up to a woman probably somewhere in here twenties. At

first she looked confused then seemed concerned. Before I could say anything she

asked "Who are you?" My husband spoke up "Maybe we should explain somewhere

else". The mystery woman was cautious at first then gave in. "Sure right this way"

She stepped aside for us. Then I saw her. Our little baby girl sitting on a couch. Oh

my gosh she has grown so much. But why does she look so tired and are those dried

up tears on her face? The lady asked Amy to go to her room. It took all my will

power not to launch myself at her. Instead I just said "Oh no I think Amy needs to

hear this". Mystery lady did not look happy but probably didn't want to fight, "Ok

um you can sit here". Of course she would put us as far away from our little darling.

Then I wondered where Dan was. But knew we should start explaining soon or else

they would get impatient. "Well first where is Dan?" I said looking at Amy. Oh no

I could see fresh tears forming in her eyes, What happened to my little babies?

"H-he was kidnapped" Immediately Arthur and I screamed "WHAT" and jumped of

the couch to hug Amy. The lady looked furious "So are you going to tell us why you

are here?" We both let go of Amy even though I wasn't happy about it. "Oh yes well

you see…" Arthur had no idea how to explain, neither did I. "Why don't you tell

us your names first" She suggested. For once I was happy Mystery lady was here. I took in a deep breath well here goes nothing " Well my name is Hope and this is my husband Arthur Cahill."

Nellie's POV:

What! But but but….. If I was this confused I can only dream of what Amy is feeling.

Amy looked like she was about to puke. I decided to it was getting late and Amy

must be down right tired. "Um… It's getting late and were all tired why don't we

talk about this tomorrow". Then I realized something. "Do you have a place to

stay?" They just looked at each other then nodded no. "We…Well it's a long story

but no we don't have anywhere to stay" Hope said. "Ok I guess Fiske wouldn't mind

you staying here, but first let's get you cleaned up".

Tada all done! Ya… I know no one reads these so… BYE… REVIEW MWAHAHAHAAAA!


End file.
